Titanic 2: The Surface
by dramamaster829
Summary: Jack, thought to be dead, is brought to life in a new world. But what happens when everything he knew was gone? And he must live life all over again in an unfamiliar town & in the future. It's a tale of lies, deception, and romance on a quest to find Rose
1. Prologue

Titanic 2

The Surface

A Titanic Sequel by Dramamaster829

Based on the spoof trailer by Derek Johnson

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own anything from Titanic, not even the ship itself or I'd be rich right now**

Prologue

April 15th, 1912 2:30 Am The Aftermath of the sinking Titanic

Fifth Officer Lowe, the impetuous young Welshman, has gotten Boats 10, 12 and Collapsible D together with his own Boat 14. A demon of energy, he's had everyone hold the boats together and is transferring passengers from 14 into the others, to empty his boat for a rescue attempt.

As the women step gingerly across the other boats, Lowe sees a shawled figure in too much of a hurry. He rips the shawl off, and finds himself staring into the face of a man. He angrily shoves the stowaway into another boat and turns to his crew of three.

"Right man the oars," Lowe orders. Then, the boat sails off, with hopes that a few survivors of the RMS Titanic still live.

The beam of an electric torch plays across the water like a searchlight as boat 14 comes toward us.

As the torch illuminates the men find a few floating debris, a poignant trail of flotsam: a violin, a child's wooden soldier, a framed photo of a steerage family, and a wooden Biograph camera from Daniel Marvin, one of the passengers of the Titanic.

Then, the torch reflects the white lifebelts bobbing in the darkness like signposts, the first bodies come into the torch's beam. The people are dead but not drowned, killed by the freezing water and died of a severe case of hypothermia. Some look like they could be sleeping. Others stare with frozen eyes at the stars.

Some bodies are so thick the seamen cannot row. Try as they might, they hit the oars on the heads of floating men and women... a wooden thunk. One seamen throws up. Lowe sees a mother floating with her arms frozen around her lifeless baby.

"We waited too long," Lowe mourned, it was the worst moment of his life. Tears blurred Lowe's vision and he tried to look away, but the dead faces held his attention. He stared at their open eyes and wondered how life could have left them so easily. _What does our existence mean when it can end like this? _But Lowe urged his men to keep searching, hoping, praying that someone was still alive.

Hovering above the open sea, we see the bodies of the young lovers, Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukkater, floating in the black water. The stars reflect in the mill pond surface, and the two of them seem to be floating in interstellar space. They are absolutely still. Their hands are locked together. Rose is staring upwards at the canopy of stars wheeling above her. The music is transparent floating... as the long sleep steals over Rose, and she feels peace.

Rose's face, like the faces of the dead, was pale and white as the ice around her. She seems to be floating in a void. Rose is in a semi-hallucinatory state. She knows she is dying. Her lips barely move as she sings a scrap of Jack's song:

"_Come Josephine in my flying machine..."_

The stars. Like you've never seen them. The Milky Way a glorious band from horizon to horizon. A shooting star flares... a line of light across the heavens.

We see that her hair is dusted with frost crystals. Her breathing is so shallow, she is almost motionless. Her eyes track down from the stars to the water.

The silhoutter of a boat crossing the stars. She sees men in it, rowing so slowly the oars lift out of the syrupy water, leaving weightless pearls floating in the air. The voices of the men sound slow and distorted.

Then the lookout flashes his torch toward her and the light flares across the water, silhouetting the bobbing corpses in between. It flicks past her motionless form and moves on. The boat is 50 feet away, and moving past her. The men look away.

Rose lifts her head to turn to Jack. We see that her hair has frozen to the wood under her.

"Jack," she whispers, her voice barely audible.

She touches his shoulder with her free hand. He doesn't respond. Rose gently turns his face toward her. It is rimed with frost.

He seems to be sleeping peacefully.

But he is not asleep.

Rose can only stare at his still face as the realization goes through her.

"Oh, Jack," Rose mourns, tears flowing slowly down her face.

All hope, will and spirit leave her. She looks at the boat. It is further away now, the voices fainter. Rose watches them go.

She closes her eyes. She is so weak, and there just seems to be no reason to even try.

And then... her eyes snap open.

She raises her head suddenly, cracking the ice as she rips her hair off the wood. She calls out, but her voice is so weak they don't hear her. The boat is invisible now, the torch light a star impossibly far away. She struggles to draw breath, calling again.

In the boat, Lowe hears nothing behind him. He points out to something ahead, turning the tiller.

Rose struggles to move. Her hand, she realizes, is actually frozen to Jack's. She breaths on it, melting the ice a little, and gently unclasps their hands, breaking away at thin tinkling film.

"I won't let go. I promise," she whispers, kissing his frozen hand.

She releases him and he sinks into the black water. He seems to fade out like a spirit returning to some immaterial plane.

Rose rolls off the floating stair case and plunges into the icy water. She swims to Chief Officer Wilde's body and grabs his whistle. She starts to blow the whistle with all the strength in her body. Its sound slaps across the still water.

In Boat 14 Lowe whips around at the sound of the whistle.

"Row back! That way! _Pull!_" he shouts, turning the tiller.

Rose keeps blowing as the boat comes to her. She is still blowing when Lowe takes the whistle from her mouth as they haul her into the boat. She slips into an unconsciousness and they scramble to cover her with blankets...

Little did anyone know, the sinking of the Titanic was just the beginning. As one journey ends, another would begin... 86 years from now.

**That's the end of the prologue, sorry it took longer than I hoped. As a reminder, this is just a prologue, the real story begins in Chapter 1. If you have any suggestions, send me a message and I'll be sure to get back to you.**


	2. Chapter 1

Titanic 2: The Surface

A Titanic story by Dramamaster829

Based on the spoof trailer by Derek Johnson

Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long {dodges vegetables}. OH GIVE ME A BREAK GUYS!!! It's not like writing a kid's book, this is hard word! I don't own anything from Titanic, I'm only going to say that twice. At long last, here is the first chapter of Titanic 2. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

April 15th, 2028 8:59 pm {Kapuskasing, Ontario, Canada}

"Alright dear, time to go to bed, " an elderly woman replies.

"But Grandma, this is the best part of the movie," a little girl moans.

The scene shifts to a rustic log cabin in the mountains of Ontario. Its windows brightly light. A sleigh passes by with a couple waking the night with laughter. The sleigh is pulled by a pair of caribou, their eyes shining as the shooting stars in the black sky.

From the mountainside, a snowstorm passes by the swirling snow covering the cabin. The flakes fall gracefully pass a beautiful crafted snowman, standing in front of the cabin. Looking down the mountain, you can see a frozen pond, the tiny skating figures gliding by.

On top of the mountain, lies a gloomy mansion. In the swirling snow, the house with it's dark chimneys almost seems a part of the craggy granite upon which it is perched.

As we pull back from the view from the mountain, we pierce through the window frame to see an old woman accompanying her granddaughter to bed. She has reached her sixties, her body shriveled with age, and her body has shrunk making her appear as a sweet little lady. Her granddaughter, about seven years old, was just settling down into bed. Her long, black hair hangs over the edge of the bed. She has those golden eyes that shine like the stars through the window.

Outside, it continues to snow; but in here, where the old woman tucks her little granddaughter into bed, it is warm and cozy. Firelight from the chimney makes the shadows big, the figures dim.

"Snuggle under now. It's cold out there," the woman whispers.

"But Grandma, I want to watch _"Titanic"_. That's the best part of the movie," she whines.

"Susie, you've seen that movie a dozen times. You know how it ends."

"But I love that movie. Forbidden love and courage inn the face of disaster. A couple who finds one another on the maiden voyage, until it collides with a block of ice. A thrilling race for survival."

The woman could only sigh, trying to hide her smile. Ever since the day Susie's parents dropped her off, they have done nothing except watching that love movie. It was obvious that Susie got those lines from the back of the DVD cover. _Kids are just full of surprises_, she thought.

"Honey just because the movie ends doesn't mean the story of Titanic is over. As my grandmother once said to me, _"As one journey ends, another begins..."_ and you can't imagine what happened after the voyage ended."

"What happened, grandma? What happened after the boat sank?" Now Susie was getting really excited.

"That's a long story, sweetie pie."

"I want to hear."

"Not tonight..." the grandmother yawned. It was getting late and the woman was feeling very tired. But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her. A glimmering tear slowly rolls down her cheek.

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"...Go to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy. Tell me... Please..."

The old woman sighed, she had to give up. There was no way that girl was going to sleep now. Taking a long, deep breath, she sat on the edge of the bed, and started to settle down.

"... Well, all right. Let's see..." the old woman started to think. "It would have to start with a treasure hunter."

"A treasure hunter?"

"There are all kinds of treasure hunters. And, once, there was even a man who found the greatest treasures from the ship."

"Brock Lovett?" Whom the girl remembered from the movie.

"Yes."

"The man in the opening scene of the movie?"

"Not just any man. _The_ Brock Lovett, the same man who spent three years unlocking the secrets of Titanic. Do you know that mansion on top of the mountain?"

"It's haunted," the girl shivers.

Now the old woman was getting very impatient. "Do you want to hear this story or not?

Susie slowly nodded.

"Okay then. It all started a long time ago, eighty four years after the boat sank..."

April 15th, 1998 5:42 pm {Los Angeles, California}

Brock Lovett shut the door behind him and switched on the light, feeling for a moment like a stranger in his own home. It had been years since he ever stepped into his house. The house was dead quiet. A trace of Kelly's perfume lingered in the air. _"She won't be home until late," _he thought. _"Ah, who are you kidding, she won't be home at all."_

Brock couldn't blame Kelly when she heard her announcement on the phone. While she stayed at home by herself, he had sailed the world and seen it's wonders. From the lush savannas of Africa to the mountains of Peru. But there's was none such journey, than the ruins of the tragic voyage known as "Titanic."

For five years, he was in charge of a salvage crew sent to find the blue diamond known as the "Heart of the Ocean." But the time and financial costs made his journey unsuccessful. After several failed attempts, he almost gave up.

It was only until two years ago, the day when he first met Rose Dawson Calvert. She was one of the survivors of the Titanic and his final hope in finding the diamond. But after hearing Rose's story, he calls off his search, realizing that, for all that he has spent the last three years thinking about the _Titanic_, he never really understood the full scale of the catastrophe until he heard it from Rose.

One year later, Brock Lovett officially retired of treasure hunting. But the moment Brock returned home, the media has been on his case for months. He swept through lecturing tours, signing books, going through interviews about Rose and her story, and answering questions for those annoying reporters following him all day. Not exactly what he had anticipated when he came home after a couple years.

Now here he was back home, only now he was single and exhausted. He went into the kitchen, pulled a bottle of vodka from the cabinet, then changed his mind and turned on the coffee maker. He replaced the filter and added some coffee, then filled the slot with water. He ran the faucet, sucked cold water from the spigot, and rinsed out his mouth.

For a long moment he stood at the sink, staring out the back window while the coffee brewed. It was dark out, all he could see was his reflection in the glass. Despite turning 42, he still retained his strong physique and charming good looks. At least he still had hair left, although he could go for a shave. _I'll stop by Joe's parlor first thing tomorrow morning._

When the coffee was done, he grabbed a mug and the pot of coffee and went into his study.

Sanctuary. The one room in the house that was truly his own. The walls were covered with contour maps of the ocean's continental margins, mountain ranges, abyssal plains, and deep-sea trenches. A old watch from Thomas Andrews, Jr., an ancient amulet from Margaret Brown's jewelry box, and Captain Edward John Smith's compass cluttered the shelves of a glass bookcase, sitting upright in their plastic support holders like small, lead-gray stalagmites. A framed photo of Rose Dewitt Bukkater hung above his desk, sent to him by his old friend Lewis Bodine. After he heard the news of Rose's death last year, he wanted something to remember her by. She changed his life when he met her and he owed her for everything.

"Hello, Mr. Lovett," his eye turned to a figure in the darkness. An attractive American woman, somewhere near her late twenties. You could say she would resemble a famous swimsuit model. Brock stared at her, caught off by her beauty. Somehow she looked familiar.

"Who are you, how did you get in here?" he asked.

"I came down the chimney," she replied. "My name is Jennifer Beth Thaddeus. I've come on behalf of my employer who has a most intriguing proposition for you. Are you interested?"

"Sure I've got nothing better to do. Just one question: Who's your employer?"

Finally, that is the end of chapter one. Once again, I apologize for taking so long. You don't know how many times I had to edit this chapter, I couldn't decide how to start. But I promise you, all the questions will be answered in chapter 2. Remember, if you have any suggestions or comments, please send me a message, and I'll be sure to get back to you. Until then, peace!


End file.
